Planar filter assemblies may be used to filter an electrical signal. The planar filter may be a flat, conductive strip whose shape may be designed to filter a particular range of frequencies. The planar filter may be in the form of a high-pass filter, a low-pass filter, a band-pass filter, or a band-stop filter.